Clan of the Wolf
by RoczaDeb
Summary: A virus sweeps through the SGC and gives the infected abilities similar to old were-wolf legends. Should they cure it or use it to ensure the safety of the galaxy? JS, CC, DV, TI, Ship, AU, ActionAdventure, Angst
1. Prologue Small Gifts

Title: Clan of the Wolf

**Clan of the Wolf**

Author: Rocza

Email: 

Story Status: WIP

Sequel Information: None

Series Information: Clan of the Wolf

Season: Future, Post-10, prior to Arc of Truth

Spoilers: 0403 Upgrades, 0801 New Order, 1020 Unending

Categories: AU, Action/Adventure

Pairing: Jack/Sam, Daniel/Vala, Cameron/Carolyn, Teal'c/Ishta

Content Level: R

Content Warning: Adult themes, language, violence

Summary: A virus sweeps through the SGC and gives the infected abilities similar to old were-wolf legends. Should they cure it or use it to ensure the safety of the galaxy?

Archive Permissions: Any who want it are welcome. Just give me credit.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; not me. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted without the author's consent.

Author's Notes:

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

**Prologue – Small Gifts**

Jack sat on the bridge of the _Daniel Jackson_ and stared out the view screen. Thor was busy on the controls and the rest of SG-1 had retired to take care of Sam. She was still pretty shook up after what Fifth had done to her.

Jack's mind was a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions. The adrenaline had finally worn off but he couldn't help feeling that Fifth was the least of his problems. He didn't actually think he was going to wake up from that stasis chamber. In fact, he was quite happy to be able to wake up. What he didn't expect was to find the entire Ancient Repository still intact in his head. Worse, he could hear thoughts and feelings coming from the others.

Thor and the other Asgard weren't too bad. They kept their thoughts highly organized. But SG-1, Daniel and Sam in particular were hard to be around. They bombarded him with their thoughts and internal dialogue, which in turn triggered the Ancient Repository to start spitting out answers.

Whatever Thor had done to fix him had failed. Physically, he was fine. He was even speaking English. But mentally, he was carrying extra baggage. He distinctly remembered everything from his time before the stasis chamber. He remembered healing Bra'tac. He remembered reassuring Teal'c with telepathy. He remembered using the Ancient control chair. Worse, he 'knew' he could do it all again without the stress of the download unspooling in his mind.

He had a decision to make. Should he tell anyone or should he pretend that this time was just like the last time?

Duty told him to report the news. The Ancient Repository was chuck full of technology and other items useful to Earth. BUT…he would be basically locked up so that they could pick apart his brain. And that would be without revealing the telepathy and healing abilities. Even General Hammond wouldn't be able to keep the vultures from circling.

But if he hid the knowledge, he would be depriving Earth of vital technology that could help them win the war with the Gou'uld and the Replicators. If he tried to help, he would eventually slip up and somebody would find out. He would end up back in that little cell with the vultures.

Regardless, he needed some space from his team. They would pick up on his new skills very quickly. They knew him too well. He would only make mistakes sooner if he kept them close.

Damned if you do, damned if you don't. He was so tired of fighting politics and proper protocol just to be able to defeat Earth's enemies. Hell, he was tired of fighting Earth's enemies, defeating them, only to find five new ones to replace them. He was just so tired of the whole thing.

Jack sighed and looked back over at Thor, "Do you ever get tired of fighting?" he asked his Asgard friend.

Thor looked up from his control panel and blinked, "I do. But I have been unable to determine a better course of action." Thor moved a stone and the view screen changed to the skyline of an Asgard city. "If I stop, they die. Therefore, I cannot stop."

Jack nodded, "I'm tired, Thor. I may not have your years, but I am tired."

Thor moved the stone. The view screen changed again to a picture of Earth from a low orbit. Jack smiled at the beauty of the planet from space. From space, it looked peaceful and serene.

"If you stop, will others pick up the sword and shield?" Thor asked him.

"Yes," he replied without hesitation. Earth was filled with men and women willing to step forward and fill the gap.

"Then rest, my friend. Step back from the battle and rest. Valhalla can wait a few more years before you join in the feast." Thor turned back to his control panel and returned to his work.

Jack turned back to the image of Earth. Could he step back? Create some distance from the hardships his battle-weary body had faced these last years? Would that distance save him or doom him forever?

Hammond had been hinting at retirement this last year. Jack knew that he had been feeling out Jack's readiness to take a step back and assume command of the SGC. He hadn't felt ready at the time. He still didn't. But commanding the SGC would be a step back. He would be there if he was needed, but he wouldn't be in the thick of the fighting.

Then his addled brain called up the image of Dr Weir.

Crap! Hammond was gone. He no longer had that option. Well, maybe he could convince Dr. Weir to let him slip into semi-retirement. He could train the new SGC members.

Okay, so it was more like three or four steps back, but it would give him space, time to hide his new abilities while still being involved in the program. He could still see his team, still be involved in their lives.

This time his brain pulled out the image of Sam with her new boyfriend, Pete.

Jack dropped his head and closed his eyes in defeat. That was the only flaw in his plan. He would still see them. But as hard as it would be to hide his new abilities from them, it would also be painful to be near Sam and Pete.

When Sam had given him her report about Fifth, Jack's heart was torn apart as she described the false world and her life with Pete. Fifth would have only considered using that fantasy if it was already in Sam's subconscious, if she already desired that outcome.

He had lost her. And with that, he allowed himself to feel exactly how tired of war he had become. He had been fighting for her. Without her, he no longer wanted to fight to save the world.

Yes, he would step back, away from the battle but not away from the war. And maybe one day he could return with a new reason to fight.

"We have arrived, O'Neill," Thor reported.

"Thanks, Buddy. Set us down in the gate room." Jack turned back to Thor as he stood up, "Don't be a stranger. I don't want to wait till Valhalla to see you again, 'kay?"

"I will endeavor to see you again, O'Neill, when I am 'in the neighborhood,'" Thor replied before he moved the stone and Jack was transported to the surface with the rest of SG-1.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

Daniel sat back and watched his friend as SG-1 debated Jack's possible promotion to Brigadier General. Jack looked old and tired. Daniel had never seen his friend so…defeated before. He had seen him in just about every other state from anger and depression to almost happy, but Jack had never been defeated before.

Daniel was worried. He felt that if they didn't convince him to take the position, he might never see his friend again.

Jack turned and looked at Daniel as if he could hear his thoughts.

"Maybe you should break it down to the pros and the cons," Daniel supplied hopefully.

Jack gave him a wane smile before ignoring him, "I've spend my whole life sticking it to the man. If I do this, I'll be the man. I don't think I can be the man."

"You'll be inheriting a pretty big can of worms with the state of affairs out there," Sam supplied unhelpfully.

Daniel cursed her inside. Why did she have to say that? That won't convince him to stay.

"If Ba'al truly is on the verge of dominance of the System Lords we face a formidable challenge ahead," Teal'c added.

Great, leave it to Teal'c to mention the unmentionable. Thanks a lot. Now, he'll never want to stay. Daniel raked his brain to find reasons to stay.

"Plus, who know where and when Fifth and the other replicators will turn up," Sam added with a slightly pained look.

Oh, that could work. Remind him of all the guys he still wants to kill off. Fifth is right up at the top next to Ba'al. Sorry, I doubted you Teal'c. So who else, pisses off Jack…politics. God, he hates politics, especially, international politics.

"Here on Earth we've never been under so much scrutiny as we will be, now that so many governments know about the Stargate," Daniel added in a chipper tone. He knew that tone just irritated the hell out of Jack.

"I've never had a desk," Jack supplied.

Is he even listening, "That's…uh...um?" Daniel asked.

"Con," Jack answered.

"Con," Daniel repeated confused, but he nodded anyway, humoring him.

"For the record, Sir. You do have a desk," Sam added in that perky tone that was slowly pissing Daniel off.

Do you even want him to stay? Come on, Sam. Work with me here.

"I do?"

Let's focus, guys. Time for some positive feedback, "On the flip side of the coin, there is the fact that nobody knows how this place should be run better than you," Daniel said, smiling at his friend.

"Why, thank you, Daniel," Jack replied with a smile and a gesture.

"With a little guidance from your good friends and advisors, of course," Daniel added. We're not going anywhere, Jack. We are still here for you.

Sam smiled and added, "If you don't take the job, we could end up with someone much worse." Then she looked away from Jack's blank stare and had the grace to grimace, "Okay, that didn't come out right."

I should think not. Daniel tried to think of a way to fix the damage.

"I, for one will miss you accompanying us on our missions, O'Neill," Teal'c stated into the silence.

"Yeah, now see. I'm not sure I'm ready to give that up either. Sitting back, watching you guys go off and have all the fun," Jack replied emphatically.

Not working, okay. Down side to missions…death! "Risking our lives in the face of grave danger," Daniel stated in a foreboding tone.

"Yeah, that," Jack replied.

He actually likes that part. Damn it! He would. Come on, Daniel. Think!

"Well, I'm sure there'll be situations in which you can accompany us in the field, Sir," Sam added with confidence.

Yes! Finally, Sam. "You'll be in charge. You can do whatever you want," Daniel added.

"I'll be able to do whatever I want," Jack repeated with a thoughtful look.

Uh oh. That can't be good…Daniel quickly looked at the others alarmed.

Sam reacted first, "Within reason…Sir."

Jack continued to look thoughtful then broke into a huge grin. "I'll do it. And my first order of business will be to have Tuesday's declared Double Fudge Brownie Day."

Daniel let out a relieved sigh. Jack would be staying. He would still be around to annoy and harass us. Thank God!

"So, cake?" Jack asked the group.

Daniel gave him a huge smile and nodded, "Definitely time for a celebration."

As the others stood up, Daniel caught Jack looking at him again. Daniel raised an eyebrow in question.

Jack just snorted and escorted him out with a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Doctor Jackson," Jack stated in a conspiratorial whisper.

Daniel chuckled and replied, "Can't blame an archeologist for trying." They walked down the hallway on a quest for cake.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

Jack wasn't sure how he survived undetected that first year. Daniel came close to asking Jack outright if he was reading his mind several times, but never quite found the courage. Sam never did quite figure out where the schematics came from, but she was happy to implement the technology and to credit Dr. John N. Frink, Jr. from Area 51. If she had even a passing knowledge of The Simpsons, she would have figured it out, but…oh well.

But once he transferred to DC, they didn't see him as often, so he wasn't giving himself away as easily. The few times he slipped, he said that he read the information in a report. That excuse was never questioned. Jack was almost disappointed that they couldn't figure it out. The DC guys just thought it was his insight into the program. President Hayes didn't care, as long as Earth remained free.

However, on one of his many visits, Thor noticed Jack's ability to read minds and did ask. Jack was relieved to finally be called out. He trusted Thor enough to tell him the whole story. But his response to Jack was odd. He simply said, "Then it is time," and disappeared in a flash of light.

The next time that Jack saw Thor was the last time. Thor visited him at his cabin on one of the few weekends that he was able to free himself.

"O'Neill," Thor said with affection as he appeared on the dock next to the small cabin.

"Thor, Buddy. What's up?" Jack smiled at the small alien, setting down his fishing pole and beer to greet his friend.

"I have come to say good-bye, O'Neill," Thor stated.

"But you just got here."

Thor held out an Asgard control stone, "The High Council would like to extend the invitation to the planet Earth to visit Orilla where your people will receive a great gift."

Jack was momentarily stunned by what he saw in the Asgard's mind. They were dying. They could die slowly or quickly and they had opted to die quickly after they said good-bye to their allies. Their other allies had already said their farewells. Only the Tau'ri were left. The Asgard wanted to leave the Tau'ri their legacy and their last gift would pass on the responsibility of protecting the galaxy. It was the Asgard way of passing the torch.

"I...I don't know what to say," Jack stated. The Asgard had been their closest and most reliable ally. Jack owed them for saving his life on several occasions. He owed Thor personally for most of those saves.

"I believe that 'Yes' is the appropriate answer," Thor replied dryly. He handed Jack the stone. "I also wanted to give you a gift. It is the true purpose for my visit to Earth."

"Yeah?"

"O'Neill, you have been my friend for some years. I wanted to give you this to remember me by," Thor held out a small pendant in the shape of Thor's Hammer on Cimmeria.

Jack accepted the pendant and gave Thor a sad smile, "Thanks, Thor. I'll cherish it. I just wish you could stick around a bit longer. The universe just won't be the same without you guys."

"You misunderstand me, O'Neill. The pendant is merely the key. The gift is in orbit."

"Orbit, you say," Jack added sagely. Then he saw it in Thor's mind. A ship. The newest and most advanced of the Asgard fleet. It had barely been completed when the Asgard had made their decision to quit the mortal plane. It is where Thor had spent the last year developing the technology to interface the Asgard core into an Earth Battle Cruiser. "Cool! It has a fridge."

"The Valkyrie will only respond to your DNA signature or voice commands," Thor continued. "It will ensure that you will have a peaceful retirement, should that sad day ever come."

Jack stared at the pendant in his hand, unsure what else to say, "I..."

"Learn from our mistakes, O'Neill. And if your people fail to follow your leadership, know that the Valkyrie awaits your call." Thor laid a hand on Jack's shoulder, "I'm afraid that I must return now. Live well, O'Neill. I will await your arrival in Valhalla."

Jack smiled at him, "Till Valhalla, my friend."

After Thor was transported away, Jack stared at the pendant for a long time. He slowly picked up is forgotten beer from the wooden dock and stood up. He raised his drink to the sky, "To the Asgard," he saluted, "It's been an honor to serve with you." He took a drink before smashing the bottle on the rocky beach.

When he delivered the hologram invitation to the President, he was relieved when the President opted to send General Landry. He didn't bother to let Hayes know that it was a farewell gift. He just supplied a snappy comment and went back to his cabin to mourn alone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 Bunnies

Title: Clan of the Wolf

**Chapter 1 – Bunnies**

Sam was having fun. Yup, the super brain, comfortable running complex physics equations, was having fun chasing bunnies. Ok, they were not really bunnies, but they sure looked like it. Supposedly, these alien rodents, dubbed proto-bunnies, held a scientific mystery. They could re-grow lost limbs, resist all effects of aging, and heal really, really fast.

Dr. Johnston had noticed the anomaly when at the Gamma site studying weather patterns. As he observed the weather day after day, he saw a particular rodent get attacked. The poor creature was able to escape minus one foot. Feeling sorry for it, Dr. Johnston gathered it up and kept it as a pet. Initially, the good doctor was concerned about infection and was surprised when the wound healed quickly and cleanly. He was equally amazed when the animal was hopping around on its new foot several days later. Realizing the importance of his discovery, Dr. Johnston immediately informed the local xeno-biologist about his pet proto-bunny, 'Bugs.' Which leads us back to why Sam was currently running around chasing proto-bunnies.

First, the bunnies were important. Bugs was currently enjoying the attention of all the scientists at the Gamma site. But, the scientists needed more than just one lonely proto-bunny in order to study its biology properly. And while Bugs was easy to catch, with only 3 feet, his brethren were much more fleet of foot and elusive.

Second, SG-1 needed busy work. SG-1 had been fighting the Ori non-stop for years, not to mention the years of fighting the Gou'uld. They were tired of fighting. Now, with the upgrades to the Odyssey, they could take a long, well-earned break. However, being SG-1, they tended to overwork, even on vacation. So, General Landry had sent the team to the Gamma site to 'review security for no less than one month.' He reasoned that the team could indulge in some scientific projects, double check the tight security, and still have plenty of time to become bored silly.

The first week of their 'exile' had gone according to plan. SG-1 had explored the limits of security. And while a few of the projects permanently housed at the Gamma site were interesting, they failed to capture the long term interest of either Sam or Daniel. Cameron, Teal'c, and Vala had given up the pretense of checking security halfway through the first day. They spent most of their time either sparring or relaxing.

It was in the second week that the xeno-biologist, Dr. Jamie Vasquez, found out about Bugs. She immediately recruited SG-1 to help her capture more of the proto-bunnies for long term study. The team was eager to help.

Sam and Cameron were currently attempting to herd the reluctant bunnies towards where Teal'c and Vala were holding the net. But the bunnies were fast. Almost faster than their ability to herd them. Daniel was laughing at the tactics used by the two officers to keep the bunnies going in the same direction, which often resulted in flying leaps to get a head of them.

However, their tactics enabled them to capture about 6 of the proto-bunnies. The other bunnies had escaped into the woods. One of the poor creatures had tried the same escape maneuver but ended up knocking itself out on Daniel's legs. Daniel just grinned as he picked up the poor creature and put it in one of the cages. The team grabbed the proto-bunnies out of the net and gently placed them in the cages. However, the bunnies, though captured, were far from defeated. As soon as Sam grabbed one by the scruff, it whipped around and bit into her arm.

"Damn it," she cried out. "Watch out for their teeth. The little buggers like to bite." She firmly grabbed the bunny with both hands and pushed it into one of the waiting cages. When all 6 proto-bunnies were finally secured, none of the team members had escaped being bitten.

"Alright, let's get these babies to their new home," Cam grabbed one of the cages and started to load them into the jeep. The others helped load the last of the cages.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

"Hank, good to see you again."

"Jack," General Hank Landry smiled at General O'Neill. "I see that they let you leave Washington again."

"Yeah, well, I keep telling them that DC is not an armed prison camp. Yet they seem to treat it like one." Jack sat down across from Hank and opened up his brief case. "So, what have we got this week, Hank?"

Hank smiled and pulled out the weekly summaries from the off-world bases and his own report on the SGC. "Well, it has been a little slow around here. No more Ori assaults or Jaffa insults. Quite frankly, I'm bored. But don't worry. I'm sure that will change as soon as SG-1 gets back from their forced vacation. Col. Pierce has been keeping me informed of all the trouble they have caused since arriving at the Gamma Site."

"Really, do tell."

"Well, they completed the security sweep in less than one day. Spent the next week trying to look busy. Then one of their scientists recruited them on a bunny hunt."

"Bunny hunt?"

"It's in the report. But the little buggers apparently bite. Some how, this led to Mitchell, Vala, and Teal'c catching some alien virus… Don't worry, it was basically the flu… sneezing and whining… Col Carter and Dr. Jackson played nurse. No one else was infected as far as we know. Dr. Vasquez, their xeno-biologist, says that the virus was probably transmitted through the bites." Hank referred to his notes to double check. "Yes, the virus was found in the bunnies."

Jack looked at Hank closely for a minute. Hank didn't seem too concerned with the health of the team members. "Right, are they under quarantine anyway?"

"For now, but they should be up and about soon. I figure that they will be bugging me to get back to work again by Thursday." Hank gave Jack a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it".

"Not." Jack flipped through the reports. Noting the details in the report from Gamma Site. "Well, ya got to give me something, Hank, or they might not let me come out to play again."

Hank frowned in thought, "Naquada deal with the Nagish?"

Jack thought about it. "Treaty that only I can sign? Requiring a fancy ceremony that lasts days and days?"

"Of course," Hank quipped.

"It has possibilities. Are the Nagish stubborn and reclusive?"

Hank grinned, "In the worst way, but they would have to sign the treaty here in the SGC."

Jack sighed. He was tired of being restricted to Earth. He understood the necessity of having someone with the Ancient Gene handy for the defense of Earth, but since his failed diplomatic mission to Atlantis and then Daniel's kidnapping attempt, the Joint Chiefs had been overly protective. Besides, they had his clone if they were that desperate. "Well, its better than nothing. But I expect funky weird costumes…Serengeti tribal weird, not French politics weird."

They spent a few more minutes catching up on the SGC gossip before Jack had to leave to catch his flight.

"Well, Hank, it's been fun. But I have a plane to catch." The men shook hands.

"When is Project White Light going to be launched?" Hank asked.

The project was an international effort to place a network of satellites with Asgard beaming technology in geosynchronous orbit about the planet. It would allow rapid transport of personnel and supplies to needed areas quickly. As Ba'al's infiltration had proved, Earth was still vulnerable to attack from galactic enemies.

One positive side effect of the project for the Stargate Allies would be rapid transportation anywhere in the world. This was the one sticking point that had bogged the project down. Not the technology but the possible applications by the first country to have access. The IOA had agreed to simultaneous implementation to ensure that no single ally would have an advantage over the others.

Jack was looking forward to the technology replacing the long airline flights, a perk he currently enjoyed only when one of the BC-303's were in orbit. Jack grinned, "Soon as Carter's back. It's her baby. If I launched without her here, she would have my hide." With a smile and quick wave, Jack grabbed his briefcase and headed to the surface to catch his flight.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 Dreams and Reality

Title: Clan of the Wolf

**Chapter 2 – Dreams and Reality**

SG-1 was finally released from quarantine one week before they were scheduled to return to Earth. Sam and Daniel had spent the time taking care of their friends but had shown no symptoms of the virus; officially called the 'Bugs Virus.' Several days after the first signs of infection had cleared, Cam, Vala, and Teal'c were no longer showing the virus in their blood. After several days virus-free, the team was released.

The physicians had started a lively debate about Teal'c's infection. Tretonin was supposed to prevent any kind of infection, yet Teal'c had still been infected. However, the more surprising side effect was discovered 8-hours later when Teal'c didn't need his next dose of the medication. He still exhibited the flu-like symptoms, but was missing the initial wave of weakness that precluded the next dose. Teal'c refused the medication until he felt the need for it.

That need never came. Further testing showed that Teal'c had developed a fully functional immune system that was rigorously attacking everything in his system, except the Bugs virus. The physicians scrambled to find out why and how.

Once released however, SG-1 had withdrawn from the rest of the base. They seemed to distance themselves from the others, though the distancing didn't seem to be intentional. The rest of the base just chalked it up to team dynamics and left them alone.

Sam wasn't so sure. Sam had felt different since the quarantine. Not bad, if anything, she had never felt better, but definitely off. As she watched the rest of SG-1, she had noticed some subtle changes.

First, the whole team deferred to her, not Cam, for decisions. She didn't understand why until Cam tried to push a decision she didn't agree with and she bristled, verbally slapping him down. It was then that she had realized that the team had looked to her to verify all of Cam's past orders, before executing them. As long as she agreed, they would follow the order. When she didn't agree, they would try to convince Cam to change his mind. He was the leader in name but not in function.

But since quarantine, the rest of the team wasn't so subtle about deferring to her. Cam hadn't tried to lead the team since she gave him a verbal slap, deferring quietly to her. Sam still wasn't sure why she had reacted the way she had, nor why the others had only watched passively. Sam thought that she should be bothered by their behavior, but just couldn't muster the need to care. It worked for them, so why fix it.

Second, Daniel and Vala were together constantly. Vala had always tagged along with Daniel, mostly to annoy him. But lately they were joined at the hip. Sam was pretty sure that they had finally resolved their feelings for each other and entered into a relationship. They still argued and badgered each other, but now it was less heated and more affectionate. Sam couldn't help but feel happy for the pair. Unfortunately, it also illustrated just how alone she was and, for the first time in a long time, she felt the need for companionship. Her friends just weren't enough any more.

Third, everyone was having some weird dreams. They weren't bad dreams, just different. Each of them had dreamt of running and hunting in the surrounding hills, but not as themselves. They hunted as a wolf pack. The dreams were actually rather soothing by themselves. But when they had compared notes, they realized that the dreams were exactly the same.

The group was reluctant to bring the dreams to the attention of the Gamma base personnel because of the next subtle change. For no particular reason, they didn't trust the others. Sam wasn't sure why exactly she no longer fully trusted the other SGC personnel. The only feeling that she could pin down was that they were not like us. Us…SG-1. So either she was more loyal to SG-1 than before, or less to the SGC.

This change disturbed her the most because it was based on unidentified feelings. She felt that there was more to them then meets the eye, but she could find no logic for the distrust. Ultimately, she trusted her gut. Her gut had led her well in the past. And her gut said to lay low and not reveal the changes to anyone else.

Today, they would return to the SGC. Her team was more than ready to return to the base and resume their fight against the Ori. The break had been good for them. Everyone was well rested and eager to get back to work. Odd changes aside, they were still the people that she had fought beside for years.

Sam gathered the last of her gear and gave the room one last sweep with her eyes. Satisfied that she didn't forget anything she turned and made her way through the hallway to the Gate room. She spotted her team waiting quietly to one side. She gave them an approving grin and signaled the technician to dial Earth.

Sam stepped the through the gate with a smile. That smile disappeared as she stepped onto the ramp. Light, noise, and smell assaulted her making her wince. She felt her team stop behind her.

"Has it always smelled this bad? I don't remember it smelling this bad when we left," Vala asked quietly.

"I don't either," Mitchell added.

Sam's attention was directed to the front as General Landry walked up, "Welcome back, SG-1."

Sam gave him a curt nod. She didn't feel the bond that she thought she should. Her gut was still telling her not to trust. "Sir," she replied to the general.

"It's good to have you back. And unless you have anything pressing that needs to be reported, I'll just wait for your written reports on your visit to the Gamma Site. After you clear medical, you are off till Monday. I'll see you then," General Landry said as he smiled fondly at them.

"Ah, just one thing, General. Why does it stink in here?" Daniel asked bluntly.

The general's face scrunched up into a frown as he took a sniff of the air. "I don't smell anything, Dr. Jackson."

Sam smirked, "Don't worry about it, General. We just aren't used to it anymore. All that fresh air."

The general's frown cleared, "Ah, that might be it. But it couldn't hurt to air the place out for a bit. Thanks for the heads up. Colonel Carter, if I could see you for a few minutes after you clear medical."

"Of course, Sir," she replied promptly then led her team to the infirmary. Dr. Lam was waiting for them and seemed genuinely happy that they were back. She promptly pushed them to the exam beds and grilled, Cam, Vala, and Teal'c about the Bugs Virus and its effects. Satisfied that they were suffering no ill effects, she rounded on Daniel and Sam.

Cam and Vala were the first ones cleared, but they waited until the others were released. Cam seemed to be watching the doctor closely as she completed her duties.

Sam became suspicious of the doctor's actions and watched her closely until Cam cautiously approached the good doctor to quietly ask her if she would like to go to dinner. Her nose confirmed his interest with a flush of pheromones.

When Cam finally noticed her watching, she gave him an approving nod and then left them to work out the details. They would be a good match. They balanced each other.

By the time Teal'c had been cleared, Daniel and Vala had already disappeared into the complex. Sam sent Teal'c off to his quarters and bid Cam and Carolyn good night. Duty done, Sam felt the aching loneliness creep up on her once again.

As she made her way back down to General Landry's office, she found herself examining all the men around her for suitability as a mate. Several gave her welcoming glances while others filled the air with their desire. But while many were very good to look at, they lacked the inner strength that she felt was necessary. She needed a strong mate and they just weren't strong enough. Their scent just wasn't right. They weren't weak, just not enough, like Cam. She felt like she was measuring them to an impossibly high standard.

Sam knocked confidently on the general's door.

"Enter."

"You wanted to see me, Sir," Sam stated as she stepped inside.

Her gaze quickly took in the whole room searching for danger. She inhaled deeply, trying to find hidden threats. She noted General Landry behind the desk leaning back casually. He was at ease, but his scent was slightly bitter. She frowned slightly. He was sick? No, not sick, unhealthy.

Next, she focused her attention on his guest. General O'Neill was slumped in one of the guest chairs with a huge grin on his face. She was momentarily overwhelmed by his scent, strong and musky with a hint of something else. She almost gave in to her sudden desire to bury her nose in his neck, but pulled herself back at the last minute, "Sirs?"

"Surprise," Jack said softly throwing his hands in the air, his eyes twinkling with good humor.

Sam couldn't help but smile at him, "Thank you, Sir."

General Landry chuckled, "We wanted to let you know that Project White Light is ready. Jack wouldn't let them launch until you returned. If you want to oversee the launch, it will happen at 0800 tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sir. I'd like that. I'll be here," she replied.

Sam had forgotten about the project during her trip to the Gamma Site. Thanks to the Asgard Core, she had been able to quickly setup the parameters for the small transporter satellites. With the technology ready, the whole project had been put on hold until the Stargate Alliance countries could agree on how to implement the technology.

At the level they were bickering, Sam didn't think that they would ever come to an agreement. But apparently, they had and now she could finally deploy the project that would make responding to an alien attack so much easier. Her mind was racing through the steps she would take to finally get the project completed.

Sam smiled at both generals, "Is there anything else?"

"No, Colonel. We'll see you tomorrow," Landry dismissed her.

She gave them both a polite nod and turned to leave.

"Oh, Carter," Jack called after her.

She turned back to face him, "Yes, Sir?"

"Welcome home," he replied gently.

She returned a soft smile, "Thank you, Sir." She quickly left the room, her mind and body humming, as if his scent alone gave her a contact high. She was half way out of the mountain before she realized who she had been measuring all the other men against. They weren't strong enough, because they weren't Jack O'Neill.

Her mind followed that track for a while trying to figure out what about Jack O'Neill was so damn appealing and where she could find someone like him. She avoided finding an answer until she reached home. Walking through the empty lonely house, she decided that maybe she had avoided thinking about Jack for too long. Jack was everything she wanted. He was also a General in her chain-of-command. Her loneliness was the price she was paying for staying away from him. Did she want to continue to pay the price?

She paced the house restlessly in the dark. She decided that like the price of gas, her price was becoming too steep. She no longer cared about her career. She could still protect her people, the planet, without her career. It didn't matter. But she refused to be alone any longer.

With a course of action decided, she whipped around and froze as an image caught her eye. There bold as brass was a dog in her house.

No, not a dog, wolf.

She cautiously stepped forward. The wolf took a cautious step forward.

Something wasn't right. She turned her head to get a better look. The wolf copied the action.

Sam gave a surprised yip and sat down. The wolf copied her actions again.

It was a mirror. She was looking at herself. Herself? A wolf? How? Her mind whirled in a storm of thought only to be pushed back as irrelevant.

But she stepped up to the mirror with confidence. She critically examined her new form. Pale grey eyes stared at her. Her ears were alert and up. Her pelt was slick and shiny and full. She was large, but not thick in body and leg. She looked good as a wolf. She decided that she liked it.

She watched as her wolf twin gave her a doggy-smile and started to wag her tail.

Sam spared one moment of worry about the change. Could it be permanent? But she dismissed that notion as not important. She was eager to try out her new form and left the mirror for the front door.

Sam stopped and considered the door. It was locked and she no longer had hands. Her mind quickly ran through options.

Could she change her hand back? Worth a try.

She imagined her paw changing. Her toes elongated to fingers and formed a thumb. She felt a warmth flow through her paw and watched as it slowly formed a hand. It didn't look quite like a human hand. The fingers were too short, covered in fur, and were tipped by sharp claws. But as she moved her new fingers, she realized that it would work just as well.

So…not permanent…just a shape shifter. Oh well, it's not the first time.

She hopped up on her hind legs and let her 'hand' unlock and open the door. Then she sat back down and willed her hand back into a paw. She didn't wait to examine the restored paw before sprinting out into the night.

Sam raced through the park and down the streets of Colorado Springs. She was enjoying a type of freedom that she had never imagined before. For the first time, she understood the term 'feeling the night.' Scent and sound drew her to every corner of the city. But the novelty of the night soon wore thin.

She picked her way through the tress and finally found herself on a small hill near the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain. She was still alone. This new freedom still didn't ease her loneliness. It was only delaying it in the thrill of discovery. She eyed the entrance to the mountain with pain. And suddenly, she gave voice all her sorrow and pain. She howled out into the night all her frustrations and loneliness.

Her voice was soon joined by others. Their voices tried to reassure her that she wasn't alone. She had the pack. But she continued to howl her loneliness. The pack wasn't enough.

Finally, a shape joined her on the hilltop. She wasn't' sure how she knew it was Teal'c, but she did. His wolf form was as imposing as the man, strong and well muscled. And his presence was just as calming. He gently nuzzled her in reassurance, before taking his place to her left, guarding her back.

Her howl changed from anguish to a rally call. She called her pack to her and Teal'c joined his voice with hers. Soon, three more shapes separated from the trees and offered her greetings. Each time, she recognized them. Daniel and Vala showed up together and finally Cam alone. Each offered her the greeting of a pack leader and she welcomed them.

The pack spent some time bonding in their new form, before finally returning to their separate homes. Sam trotted into her house and nosed the door closed behind her. She didn't give any thought to her new form when she leapt on the bed and curled up to sleep tucking her nose under her tail. Somehow, she just knew that everything was going to be fine.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3 Spread

Title: Clan of the Wolf

**Chapter 3 – Spread**

Jack was the first VIP to be beamed up to the Odyssey the next morning. The brief mental pressure from the anxious crew made him wince before he was able to effectively block their thoughts. He greeted Colonel Davidson and allowed himself to be escorted to the conference room.

Before long he was joined by representatives of the IOA, Woolsey in particular, and the SG Alliance countries, each one bombarding him with their separate concerns and schemes, hidden behind a false smile. But Jack was used to the mental assault and played the political game with a finesse that would have astounded Daniel.

Finally, the moment arrived and Colonel Carter briefly explained how the new satellites would be deployed. As the whole group watched, the Odyssey quickly deposited the satellites into their orbits. A few minutes later, the crew was ushering their guests back out and down to Earth.

Jack felt that the whole thing was a bit anticlimactic. But he was honestly just glad to have an excuse to travel to the Odyssey and view Earth from orbit. He never tired of the view. The planet still looked as peaceful and serene as it had from Thor's view screen.

"Sir?" he heard and felt Carter behind him, her thoughts almost predatory.

That small hint at her mind made him turn and look at her closely. She looked good, well rested. But she seemed reserved and…hesitant? "Carter?" he asked in reply.

She looked at him fiercely, before directing her gaze out the window to Earth, "I…um…I wanted to invite you to dinner," she started. "We…the team and I…are celebrating tonight. I would like you to join us. Will you?"

Jack was stunned speechless. He didn't quite know what to make of her offer…her request. But he was afraid to hope. He had burned that bridge too long ago. He wanted to know what her intentions were…why there was that feral look in her eyes…but he didn't want to be hurt again. He blocked himself from seeing her thoughts. He didn't want to know. He couldn't afford to know.

They were friends. Friends could have dinner. It would be good to see Daniel and Teal'c again. It would be good to spend time with Sam again. Just dinner. Just friends. He could do that.

"Sure," he found himself finally saying. "What time?"

Sam beamed at him, her eyes wide and bright. He felt his breath catch in his throat and told himself to breathe, amazed at the power the woman still held over him. She took a step closer to him and inhaled deeply before stepping back quickly.

"1800. O'Malley's," she stated quickly, flushing slightly.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her, "I thought we were banned?"

Her smile changed into a smirk, "Vala can be quite convincing when she wants to be. The ban was lifted on a probationary basis. So, no bar fights, okay?"

Jack barked out a short laugh, "I think I can handle that. After all, Daniel started the last one."

"Yeah, he did," she replied with a smile. She slowly backed out of the room, "I'll…uh…see you there. Bye." She fled the room.

Jack watched the empty doorway for a full minute before he was able to return to the view of Earth. He couldn't stop grinning.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

Sam beamed back down to the SGC grinning. She did it. She got him to agree to come to dinner…with the team. Oh crap! I have to get the team to go to dinner.

She ran to her lab and started calling everyone. Daniel and Vala were more than happy to agree. The fact that Vala was still over at Daniel's apartment was not lost on Sam. It merely confirmed her suspicions about them. Teal'c wasn't in his room. She could hunt him down later.

However, Cam was hesitant. He had worked out a second date with Carolyn for tonight and didn't want to break it off so soon. Sam told him to bring her along and he finally agreed to come.

Three down, one to go. Sam considered where Teal'c would have gone and immediately headed for the gym. She smirked as she watched him spar with three Marines. They were all covered in sweat and sporting small cuts.

"You have all grown slow in my absence," Teal'c chided them.

They moved as one and tried a combined attack with their staffs. Teal'c easily avoided the first two, but had to move into the third to block a secondary attack. Though the third man scored a hit, the blow was not critical and didn't end the match. Teal'c moved with a blinding speed and quickly disabled the three men.

He stood over the Marines as they lay panting on the floor, "Better. But you must move faster."

The Marines only nodded assent and slowly picked themselves up off the floor.

Teal'c turned to Sam, "Will you demonstrate, Colonel Carter?" he asked politely.

Sam felt her adrenaline surge at the thought. "Sure," she replied.

She picked up a dropped practice staff and tested its balance before squaring off with Teal'c. The Marines quickly scattered to the sides of the mat, curious to see just how she could be faster then them.

Sam felt her blood pounding in her temples as she made her first move, a light feint. Soon, she and Teal'c were exchanging a whirlwind of blows that neither one landed. Her mind blocked out everything but Teal'c; his movement, his scent, the sound of his feet as they hit the mat. When she saw her opening, she took it with a surge of speed that surprised even her.

The blow landed square on the back of his head forcing him to his knees. She stood over him stiff, staff at the ready. But Teal'c acknowledged the blow and his defeat. With eyes cast down, he tilted his head sideways, yielding to her. She accepted and offered him a hand up. Soon they were both smiling.

"Damn, Colonel. I've never seen anyone take down Teal'c before," one of the Marines piped up.

Sam had forgotten them. She turned around and regarded them closely. Their scent wasn't off. Her gut wasn't telegraphing distrust. She stared at each of them until they looked down and away uncomfortable with her gaze. She nodded. They would do.

"That's because you weren't fast enough," she replied coolly, handing him his staff. The Marines flushed in embarrassment. Sam turned back to Teal'c, "Dinner tonight at O'Malley's. 1800. Don't be late."

"I will be there," Teal'c replied as she walked away.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

Sam had arrived at O'Malley's early that night. She had politely reserved a corner table and nursed a beer until the others arrived. Unsurprisingly, Daniel and Vala arrived together and joined her at the table. Cam and Carolyn arrived next. Sam regarded Carolyn Lam and found that sense of distrust from the day before was missing. Again, she nodded to herself, she would do.

Finally, Jack arrived and Sam was momentarily lost in his scent. But she calmed her nerves and greeted him, "Hey!"

"Hey right back at ya. Where's Teal'c?" he asked, scanning the table and only seeing the couples and Sam.

"I am here, O'Neill," Teal'c replied from behind him.

Sam grinned as Jack started and then turned to face the Jaffa and grab him in an affectionate hug.

Soon they were all happily ensconced around the table sharing new and old tales. As the stories started to center around the original SG-1 members, Cam and Carolyn excused themselves to dance. Soon, Daniel and Vala joined them. Eventually, the remaining three just sat back and watched their friends in comfortable silence.

Sam wasn't sure what she needed to do next. She felt that she was hunting elusive prey. Every attempt that she made to draw out Jack was effectively blocked by a new story or acidic comment. He gave her no opening, no way to address the subject that he considered taboo. But she could smell how much he wanted her. She caught his gaze on her more than once. Didn't he realize that he was broadcasting his need to everyone? Couldn't he see that she wanted and needed him just as much in return?

So, as she collected her thoughts, she watched Cam and Carolyn dance. She wanted to be that close, to be able to feel his strong arms around her. She was tired of being the strong one. She was tired of being alone. Sam let out a soft sigh as Cam gave Carolyn a gentle kiss.

"You alright?" Jack asked her.

Sam turned back to him, her eyes full of her need and despair, "Not really, no. I'm going to grab some air."

She jumped up and worked her way quickly to the patio exit. She took several deep breaths of fresh air. The air chilled her skin and she stared out across the parking lot. The mountain air had the desired effect and she calmed down.

She didn't want to rush this hunt and she didn't want to go after different prey. She just needed to be patient. He couldn't hide his need or desire. He would come eventually. He couldn't help himself.

Sam turned a feral grin at the night sky and waited for Jack to come to her.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

Jack watched her leave in a rush. He had been blocking as hard as he could all evening. The urge to drop his mental barriers was so strong. He trusted these people, his friends, more than anyone else. But he just couldn't. He was afraid of what he would see.

Daniel and Vala together hadn't been too big a surprise. They had been dancing around each other for years. Jack honestly was happy for them. Mitchell and Lam, however, was a complete surprise. He was still trying to work out if Hank knew about the relationship. He doubted that the general even suspected they had feelings for each other.

But his friends were also different. Jack observed an emotional distance that hadn't been there before. His friends weren't excluding him, but they didn't exactly work to include him as well. Jack was worried that he had lost their friendship to time and distance. They didn't act unfriendly, more unreachable, except for Sam.

On the other hand, Sam had been reaching out to him and he had blocked her every attempt. He had kept that distance even as she tried to breach it. It was automatic, self-defense. He wanted her so much that one step in her direction would be his downfall. One slip and he would be lost. He wouldn't be able to help himself. So he had barricaded himself in his mind and tried to divert attention to everything but that…them…Sam.

Jack had watched her watching Cam on the dance floor and heard her soft sigh. It was a small lost sound and it pained Jack to think that he just might be the cause of that sigh. When he had asked her if she was alright, he had expected the standard pat answer of 'I'm fine.' It had been their standard answer for years. It was expected. 'Not really, no,' she had said, and he felt her response like a blow to the stomach.

She was hurting and he was lost. He knew it before he stood up. He knew it as he slowly followed her outside. He knew it as he watched her take in the night air. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't stand to see her hurting and not reach out.

She turned and regarded him closely before pulling him into a tight hug. They didn't need words. They never had. Jack just closed his eyes and relaxed into her arms. He held her close and let himself become lost in her presence.

He didn't realize that he was going to kiss her until after he moved in to capture her lips. Her hungry response to his kiss left him reeling and gasping for breath. He was sure that he blacked out or lost time, because he finally came back to his senses sitting down on one of the picnic table benches. Sam was straddled across his lap licking and nipping at the side of his neck. That action alone was almost pushing reason away. But he remembered why they weren't supposed to get lost in each other. He didn't want to remember, but he did.

"Sam," Jack gasped out as she nipped at a spot just behind his ear. It almost sounded like a moan. "Oh God, Sam…Sam!" He pushed her back slightly, trying to regain control.

Sam looked at him, her eyes almost dark with passion, and he nearly lost control again. "Sam…we can't."

Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to consider him. He saw the she knew the reasons why they shouldn't. He saw her debate the reasons for only a fraction of a second before reaching a conclusion.

Finally, she leaned in, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "We can. I need you too much." She kissed him gently, a light brush of her lips, "You need me. Nothing else matters." She kissed him again, this time fiercely, as if she were laying claim to him.

Jack let her make her claim and he finally let his mental walls fall. The force of her mind hit him and he was enveloped in love and need. She didn't think that anyone could match him. She didn't want anyone but him. She was his, body, mind, and soul. Nothing less would do.

"Come home with me, Jack," she whispered into his ear.

Jack lost his tenuous grip on his control. Control is so overrated. He surrendered completely to her. "Yes," he said between kisses, "Yes!" He trusted her completely. He gave himself to her body, mind, and soul.

TBC

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG


	5. Chapter 4 Revelations

Title: Clan of the Wolf

**Chapter 4 – Revelations**

Jack woke up in the dark, alone. He wasn't expecting to be alone. He slowly got up and pulled his boxers on. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he began to wander the house in search of Sam. Instead of a beautiful blonde, he found the back door wide open.

If she went out, then she had to have put some clothes on. The night air was cold on his bare skin. Jack went back to the bedroom and dressed quickly before heading out the back door.

He scanned the yard and still didn't see Sam. He was beginning to get worried. She wouldn't have just left, right? After all, this was her house. He wandered around the side of the house, hoping that she was just out of sight.

Jack froze when he spotted the dog. Big dog. Really, big dog. The animal as sitting squarely in the path and was watching him with open curiosity.

Jack stood still, not wanting to spook it. He took his time carefully looking it over. No collar. No tags. Seems friendly. Odd markings, almost like a wolf, but way too big for a wolf. Hybrid most likely.

"Easy, big fella," Jack spoke softly and took a tentative step forward.

The dog snorted at him and gave him a look, as if he were being dense on purpose.

After a closer second look, Jack noted the neat lines of a female. He laughed and relaxed, "I'm sorry, My Lady. I didn't mean to offend."

The dog reacted to him by coming over and pressing into his legs. Jack automatically started scratching her ears. Soon, he was squatting down next to the dog getting his share of doggie kisses as he roughed up her fur.

"As much as I'd like to continue, I can't. I'm looking for someone. You wouldn't happen to know where Sam went, would ya?" he asked the dog as he stood up, giving her one last scratch.

To his surprise, the dog gave a single bark, sat down, and regarded him carefully.

Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You do?"

The dog gave another bark in response.

"Okay, this is only slightly weirder than normal," he replied. Then he reached with his mind. He had used his telepathy on animals before with limited results. Animals just didn't think past right now. They couldn't give intelligence outside of something being good or bad. But he might be able to get an impression of where Sam went. Maybe if she was alone or not.

Jack was shocked when his mind touched not a dog, but Sam. This was Sam, not a dog at all.

He dropped to his knees and grabbed the scruff of her neck, "Sam!"

She yipped happily and began to lick his face again.

"What?! How? God, I don't even know where to begin," Jack was beginning to panic.

Sam butted him with her head to get his attention and then barked sharply once.

Jack focused back on her. His mind found the images in her head. How she felt distant from the others at the SGC. How she found herself feeling stronger in body and overall health. How the team shared their dreams. How she noticed her senses coming alive, scent and sound overwhelming her. Finally, Sam finding herself transformed into a wolf. Then she was feeling so alone that she sought comfort from the pack. She finally decided to seek out Jack as her mate. The images faded as her love and need for Jack began to dominate her thoughts.

"It's okay. I got you. I'm yours. Okay?" Jack tried to reassure her, holding her head close.

Sam nuzzled him and continued to lick his face reassured. She took a few steps away and looked back, regarding him. Finally, she yipped and started out across the yard, stopping to see if he was following.

Jack raised an eyebrow and started to follow her. She led him out the yard and through the park across the street. Once they were safely enclosed in the trees of the park, Sam let out a long loud howl.

Jack was momentarily stunned at her behavior. He settled himself on a nearby rock and waited as she continued to howl. The sound was welcoming and alien at the same time. Soon, he heard an answering howl from nearby. Sam stopped howling and took a seat next to him, waiting.

Before long he noticed the shadows parting and slowing forming into more solid shapes. Four new wolves approached. Jack watched amazed as Sam waited for each of the newcomers to come forward and greet them. They approached Sam first eyes down and throat exposed. Then they each regarded him.

Jack returned the stares until they looked away and offered their throat. He acknowledged the greeting by touching them gently on the head or ears. With each touch, he found another member of SG-1. They each licked his hand when he said their names out loud. They were all exactly like Sam, fully human minds in a furry body.

And now they were looking to him. Whatever distance he had felt earlier at the bar, was gone. They trusted him. They looked to him to lead them.

And he didn't know what to do.

Sam nuzzled his hand and he scratched her ears absently. "I don't know what to say, guys. We've got to talk about this when you're…back to normal. I'll…be with Sam. Come over in the morning. I…I have a safe place to talk." He gave a deep sigh, "I don't see this staying a secret forever."

Sam gently took his hand in her teeth, trying to get his attention, then barked once.

Jack pushed into her mind and found her desire. They wanted to run. They were going to enjoy the night and their freedom. Jack smiled at that thought. "Go on, I'd only slow you down. I'll be waiting at home."

Sam barked her response, before jumping up, paws on his shoulders, and gave his chin a quick lick. Then she was down and racing off into the trees with the others following closely.

Jack turned away and slowly walked back to Sam's house, his mind racing with the possibilities and problems of this latest discovery.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

Sam found Jack asleep on the couch and curled up next to him. When she woke the next morning, Jack had shifted to holding her tightly in his sleep. Sam decided that she really liked waking up to a snuggly Jack.

Her initial fear over revealing her changes to Jack were long past. He had accepted her new form as much as he had accepted and loved her human form. He had been anxious and afraid for her, but he had accepted all of them with an open mind.

"Good morning," Jack stated as he looked sleepily at her.

"Good morning," she replied with a grin. "I'm surprised you decided to sleep on the couch."

Jack chuckled, "I didn't. I was waiting for you. I guess I lost the battle with the sandman."

Sam smiled back at him, "Hungry?"

"Of course! Pancakes?" he asked.

"Um…sounds good. Make lots of bacon, too," Sam replied.

"Done."

They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. Both carefully avoided talking about Sam's shape-shifting adventure. Sam tried to bring it up once, but Jack stopped her and made an oblique reference to hidden ears. Sam got the message and carefully avoided the topic after that.

All too soon, the rest of SG-1 had gathered and were quietly looking to Jack for the next step. Sam was curious about his safe place. She figured he knew of a place they would all drive. But instead he just had them all gather, in Sam's living room.

Finally, Jack smiled and addressed the ceiling, "Val, baby, can you please put me and my friends in the conference room. Thanks."

Sam was surprised, momentarily when the whole group was surrounded by the white light of an Asgard transport beam.

Sam quickly took in her new surroundings. She had expected the conference room on either the Odyssey or Daedalus. Instead, she was greeted by a distinctly Asgard room with a human conference table and chairs.

"Welcome to the Valkyrie. Please take a seat," Jack announced to the group.

Sam waited for more, but Jack just lifted her hand and led her to the head of the table where he took his seat. Sam just shook her head at him and settled on his left.

"So," Jack began, "Please enlighten me." He continued at their suspicious glances around the room, "Don't worry. I'm the only one alive who knows about this ship…well, besides all of you now…anyway, it's a long story and we have other fish to fry." He gave a continue gesture.

Predictably, Daniel started off the story with what they knew about the Bugs Virus and how they had changed since quarantine. They each relayed how they had been transformed two days ago, their first night back on Earth. Sam finished by explaining how they each felt an emotional distance to some people at the SGC, but not others.

"Yeah," Daniel explained, "When Carolyn did our exams, something was…off. She didn't smell right. But last night…she was fine." Then Daniel frowned, "Come to think of it, I had the same problem with you yesterday. But today…"

"Yeah," Cam seconded. "Today, you smell right."

Jack raised an eyebrow in response, "Ah. Well, what's changed?"

They all turned to Sam when she stated, "We're together…Cam and Carolyn are together. Would that be enough?"

"Could be," Daniel stated, then he frowned, "Or it could be that we have passed on…whatever to Jack and Carolyn through…you know…" Daniel blushed bright red.

"Ah, Lycanthropy as an STD. Interesting theory, Daniel," Jack quipped, feeling his own ears flush in embarrassment. Cam looked uncomfortable as well.

"Wait," Sam interrupted. "Yesterday, Teal'c was training some Marines and they felt right. And I doubt that anyone of us spent 'quality time' with them."

"Indeed, by the end of the sparing session, they felt like brothers," Teal'c added.

"End?" Jack asked.

Teal'c considered the question and attempted to answer, "At the beginning of the session, I felt the dissonance of their presence. However, by the end of the session, we were in harmony."

"So this…whatever…could have been passed while you trained?" Jack summarized.

"Yes."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Are they the only ones you trained with?"

"They are not. Many members of the SGC expressed their interest in resuming my training sessions. The Marines of SG-3, SG-13, and a dozen of the security forces based on Earth were all eager to get started yesterday. I obliged them," Teal'c's matter of fact statement floored them.

"This can't be good," Cam supplied for the group.

"Alright, let's think this through," Jack stated as he rose and started to pace the floor. "First, we need to quarantine all the folks we know about…and their families immediately. Mitchell, get Dr. Lam back to the base and inform General Landry of the quarantine so he can get the ball rolling on recalling the affected personnel."

"Right," Cam stood up and looked around uncertainly. "Um…how…?"

"Val, send Colonel Mitchell back to Sam's house," Cam disappeared. "Now, how did you get past the SGC's screening? Your blood work from Gamma was clean," Jack asked.

Sam brightened, "What if it's not transmitted through the blood? I mean, rabies is most active in the saliva. Very rarely, viruses are known to show up in sweat. It can't be airborne or the whole SGC would feel right. So transmission must be more involved." She sat back and worked through different possible scenarios before addressing the group again. "I think I know of a few tests that I can run. I'll work with Carolyn and we'll see what we can find."

"Good," Jack smiled at her. "Daniel, any help on the historical side of the house?"

"Um…maybe. I could start researching werewolf legends. We could see if a cure is hiding there," Daniel replied, considering where to start the search.

"Excellent. You and Vala get right on that. Teal'c, I want you on detection duty. Let's make sure we find everyone that is currently infected at the SGC. No more sparring, got it?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"Val, send us back to Sam's," Jack ordered.

The group was surrounded by white light and rematerialized in Sam's living room. All but Sam quickly dispersed to complete their assigned tasks.

Sam pulled Jack to her in a tight hug, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," he whispered in her ear. "Come on, let's go solve this mystery."

"'kay," she replied and slowly released her grip. She gave him a sad smile and led him to her car. "So…Valkyrie, huh?" she asked.

"Um…yeah. Thor called it my retirement plan," Jack started. He spent the drive to the mountain telling her about Thor's last visit and his last gift.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5 Quarantine

Title: Clan of the Wolf

**Chapter 5 – Quarantine**

General Landry was called at home on Saturday morning and notified of a potential biological disease outbreak by his daughter, Dr. Carolyn Lam. He dutifully returned to base as requested to get the ball rolling on recalling all possibly affected personnel. To say he was surprised to see General O'Neill in his office is an understatement.

"Jack, how'd you get here so quickly?" Hank asked in an off-hand manner.

Jack just smiled, "Rode a white light, Hank."

"So, what is this all about?" Hank asked directly. He was assuming that the SGC personnel had already briefed Jack.

Jack hesitated only a second before he responded. He now understood what the others meant by other people 'smelling' wrong. Jack had been infected less than a day and his good friend no longer felt right. Jack probed with his mind and found that Hank was the same man. But his gut didn't trust him anymore. Odder still, Jack didn't feel a great sense of loss. Rather, he felt a strong need to protect 'his' people. His pack.

Jack considered how much to reveal. He didn't want to spread the virus any further, if it was a virus. But he didn't want to endanger the individuals infected either. He could think of several unscrupulous groups that would want to experiment on a real live shape-shifter. Right now that small group included SG-1. But Jack had no doubts that the others would eventually become shape shifters like them. He was torn on how best to protect both groups, the infected and the uninfected.

Finally, he compromised. SG-1 was obviously the source, but Lam and Jack were unknowns. He would spare the doctor and himself from the confinement of quarantine. Some of the pack needed to be free. Of all of them, Jack and Carolyn were the least likely to spread the infection further. They were also in the best positions to help the others if the situation went south quickly.

"SG-1 is still infected with the Bugs Virus," Jack stated suddenly. "They have spread it to several people within the SGC. Those people in turn may have spread it further. Lam and Carter are working on identifying the viral agent while Daniel and Vala are researching one of the more amazing symptoms," Jack briefed quickly.

"How?...I thought they were virus free when they left quarantine?" Hank asked astounded, as he slumped into his chair.

Jack frowned, "So did they. But their first night back they manifested a new symptom," Jack stated rather vaguely.

"And what is that?" Hank asked, searching his desk for a notepad.

"Yeah, well, that's the thing…seeing is believing," Jack stood up and opened the door to the office. "Mitchell," Jack called and motioned the man inside.

Hank watched curiously. By all appearances, Colonel Mitchell didn't look different or sick.

Cam walked in wearing loose fitting sweats. Jack eyed him closely then ordered, "Go ahead, show him."

Cam nodded, expecting the order, and slipped his shoes off. He closed his eyes and seemed to melt before Hanks eyes. When the fluid finally stopped moving, a large wolf was wearing Cam's sweats and was staring at him expectantly. Hank got the strange feeling that Cam was trying to decide whether or not to rip his throat out.

"Enough," Jack barked with a slight growl in his voice.

Hank watched the wolf flinch, bare his throat to Jack, then the figure melted upward and Colonel Mitchell once again stood before him in his sweats. Hank was surprised to see Cam maintain the bared throat posture after his change back.

"Take a seat, Mitchell," Jack gestured.

"Yes, Sir," Cam replied promptly, and dropped into the other seat.

"Well…I don't know exactly what to say," Hank started, still trying to process the information. "They found this out after they got back to Earth?"

"Yes, Sir," Cam answered, "That first night back I was wandering around…restless. Next thing I know, I'm running on four feet. It's kinda cool actually." Cam was smiling at the memory.

"Does it hurt?" Hank asked, curious.

"No. I get kind of tingly. When it stops, I'm different," Cam replied with a quick look to Jack.

"How'd you find out?" Hank asked Jack.

Jack gave him a wan smile, "They trusted me enough to show me. We talked about it this morning. I initiated the recall and the quarantine." Jack gave Cam a firm look before continuing, "We think that SG-3, SG-13, and the SF's who sparred with Teal'c may have been exposed. Just in case, we wanted to call in all their family and close contacts."

Jack felt Cam freeze when he heard the incomplete list. Jack pushed the thought into his mind, -Plan A is a cure. Plan B is escape.- Cam relaxed. Jack felt his understanding. Jack was certain that he wouldn't reveal Carolyn or himself.

"Well, how do they know that others have been infected? If they were virus-free, couldn't these changes be limited to SG-1?" Hank asked confused, oblivious to the byplay between the other two men.

"Go on, tell him," Jack directed to Cam, who seemed reluctant to give more information.

"Smell," Cam said finally. "They smell different."

"What? How can someone smell different?" Hank asked.

Cam shifted in his seat, uncomfortable trying to explain, "Well, almost everyone here smells...wrong. But Teal'c said that by the end of the sparring session, those guys smelled...like brothers...you know, right..." Cam sighed. "It's rather hard to explain."

"And I smell...?" Hank continued that train of thought.

"Uh...wrong," Cam said with a wince.

"Right, so we can at least diagnose who is infected and who isn't based on your nose. Now, what's the plan?" Hank asked.

"The same plan as usual, let our people do their jobs and fix it then press on as always," Jack replied, forcing humor into his voice.

Hank laughed, "Same old Jack…Wait, how do we know that we couldn't be infecting others by letting them run around the base?"

"Well, for one, if you were able to get it by being in the same room, you would already be infected. So would the entire Gamma site. I think we can rule out an airborne infection. For another, have you seen the aftermath of one of Teal'c's sparring sessions? Blood, sweat, and tears everywhere," Jack stated with a grin. "I think you'll be safe by just keeping Teal'c's sparring to those already identified as infected."

"Alright, I get the picture. I'll get with Colonel Carter and Carolyn and see what we know."

"And I'll be in Washington running interference. As of right now, no one is to be transferred off this base without my express permission," Jack finished as he stood up. Jack turned to Cam, "Pass the word to the others." He once again pushed into Cam's mind. –Spread the word about Lam and I.-

"Yes, Sir," Cam replied with a nod, and then he stood and headed out.

Jack gave Hank one last considering look, "I'll be in touch, Hank. Take care of 'em." Then he turned and started for the surface.

Hank nodded in agreement, and called after him, "I will, Jack. Don't worry."

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

By noon, over 60 individuals and their family members had been screened and added to the quarantined section. General Landry had designated one floor of private quarters for all those identified as infected. Guards had been stationed at the elevators and stairs and the speakers had been disabled for base-wide alerts. All family members without clearance were told that they had been exposed to a rare strain of South American Influenza. Hank was still confident that Colonel Carter and Dr. Lam would find a cure.

Overall, the group took the confinement well. The children were shy and reserved until they reached the quarantine level where they perked up instantly. Hank had expected more protest over being locked up in the mountain. He at least expected his own officers to question why they were suddenly under quarantine. But instead of asking him what was going on, they would turn to Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, or, more surprising, Vala when any of them made an appearance.

One of the break rooms was converted into a playground, while the others were setup as entertainment areas. However, one break room was reserved for sparring. The military members needed a place to maintain their training and to blow some steam off. None of them liked the inactivity of confinement, and after a single day, the sparring room was very popular.

Teal'c and Cam did their best to keep the others in line. However, by the third day in quarantine, they needed to work out their frustrations as well. So they set up a sparring session of their own. By mutual consent they decided not to use sparring staffs and instead squared off in hand to hand.

Teal'c stood firm and ready waiting for Cam to attack. Cam in turn would feint and test Teal'c's defenses. Finally, Cam began an aggressive attack with a series of punches and kicks designed to push Teal'c back. Teal'c was ready and responded by blocking the most obvious hits before returning a solid blow of his own to Cam's head.

The hit momentarily stunned Cam and Teal'c pressed his advantage grabbing Cam in a loose headlock. Cam struggled against Teal'c and tried to free himself. Then he suddenly melted changing form. He dropped to the ground as a wolf and whirled around to face off again.

Teal'c eyed the wolf with a feral grin, "Good move, Colonel Mitchell."

Cam ran swiftly about the room in a blur that only Teal'c was able to follow. He finally jumped at Teal'c's back and melted at the last second to reform with Teal'c in a headlock. Teal'c broke the hold and threw Cam across the room where he hit the wall hard and lay still on the floor.

Teal'c stalked over and stood over his downed opponent, "Do you yield?" he asked quietly.

Cam coughed once and winced as he shifted position, "Yeah, I give." He bared his throat before glancing up.

Teal'c smiled and offered him a hand up, "I believe that there are many advantages to our current condition."

Cam stretched and looked at his back where he had hit the wall. The red marks and bruising was already disappearing along with the pain he had felt initially. Cam looked back at Teal'c with a huge grin, "I think you're right." He did a few experimental moves testing the healed tissue, "Nice."

"Perhaps we should discover the limits of our new forms," Teal'c stated. "We should be prepared if a cure is impossible."

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" Cam asked and Teal'c explained how exactly they would push their new limits. Cam readily agreed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6 Research and Results

Title: Clan of the Wolf

**Chapter 6 – Research and Results**

Daniel threw the coffee mug against the wall. He savored the satisfying crash and the splash as the mug shattered and spilled its contents. He had spent the last three days trying to find something, anything to help. He might as well have been helping Sam and Carolyn in the labs.

For once, history failed him. For all that werewolves were common in legends and myths, there was nothing even vaguely helpful in them, at least not if you wanted the werewolf in question to live. There was lots of advice on how to kill a werewolf, just nothing useful on how to cure one.

"Now, was that really necessary, Daniel?" Vala asked sweetly from her position lounging on the couch.

"Necessary, no. But it did make me feel better," he answered her calmly.

She gave him a careful look, "Still nothing?"

Daniel sighed, "Zip. Nada. Zilch. Squat." At her expectant look, Daniel sighed and continued, "Early Greek mythology tells the story of Lycaon who was turned into a wolf by Zeus as punishment for eating human flesh. He could return to human form if he abstained from human flesh for 10 years."

"Ah, so, no immediate cure from the Greeks," Vala quipped.

"No," Daniel continued. "The Romans have a similar story, but this time you have to swim across a lake in Arcadia after abstaining from human flesh for 9 years. Now, European legends are a bit friendlier and basically assume that the werewolf is under a witches curse. Get the witch to remove the curse and the poor innocent is cured. Or have the afflicted kneel in one spot for 100 years, or strike the afflicted three times in the head with a knife, or my personal favorite, take off the wolf skin, belt, cloak, etc."

"I'm fresh out of witches and I don't think I would want to try the knife thing," Vala shuddered.

"Yeah, so 'no go' on that one. The Scandinavian ulfhednar and the Latvian vilkacis seem to both be warriors who channel the spirits of the bear or wolf to enhance effectiveness in battle. They don't list a cure, because it was an honor to serve Odin as one of these warriors," Daniel paused. "Armenian folklore is even less useful. The afflicted are forced to were a wolfskin and kill their kin. Again, no cure. The Turkic shamans of central Asia would voluntarily be able to transform into the humanoid _Kurtadam_, or wolf-man, after performing long and arduous rites. And I could go on and on."

"So…nothing useful," Vala concluded.

"No. In fact depending on which legend you want to follow, we have either made a pact with the devil or are the chosen warriors in God's battle with hell," Daniel sighed and put his head down on his arms. "I think I prefer the latter…Kinda sounds romantic," he mumbled into his arms.

Vala turned a confused look at him, "What about this whole thing with the full moon? I've watched several of your 'monster movies' and they always show the wolf-man changing only in the light of the full moon."

Daniel turned his head, "Psshaw! The French are the only ones to link the change to the moon. Hollywood just stole the idea and mainstreamed it, same thing with a bite spreading the contagion."

Vala quirked an eyebrow at Daniel, "But, Daniel, that is exactly what's happening to us."

Daniel snorted sarcastically, "Yeah, the Hollywood studios PREDICTED exactly what would happen when we got bit by alien bunnies. I'm sure Jack will just LOVE that theory." Daniel stood up and finally joined her on the couch.

"You may have a point there," she said as she snuggled into his side. "So are we done here?"

"Yeah, I still need to report to Landry, but I'm done. There's nothing useful in this mess," Daniel replied with a sigh.

"Good. Then I have something much more satisfying for you to do with your time," she stated with a playful leer and moved to face him.

"Oh really," Daniel said, feigning innocence. "I wonder what that could be." He pulled her close and gave her a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated and they both quickly forgot about Landry and werewolves, at least until much later.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

Wednesday morning, Jack arrived back at the SGC. He had spent his days away trying to fend off the vultures. The politicians and the scientists were circling once news leaked about SG-1's ability to shape-change. Jack had been able to keep them at bay only because he refused to allow anyone to break quarantine, including himself.

But then Sam had called to tell him that they had found something. They wanted to give a full briefing at the SGC. Sam had wisely keep the information to herself over the phone and requested that he attend the briefing at the SGC and he had reluctantly agreed. The IOA had somehow been informed of the briefing and were taking the opportunity to visit as well. Since Woolsey was busy in Atlantis, the IOA decided to send Shen Xiaoyi, the Chinese representative. Jack was quickly tiring of Shen's duplicitous nature, especially since the main objective on her mind was to bring SG-1 into custody for further 'study,' by force if necessary.

Finally, everyone had arrived. SG-1 and Dr. Lam eyed Shen suspiciously, but kept their comments to themselves. Jack, seated at the head of the table, smiled at the group. "Morning, kids. What ya got for us?" Jack started, ensuring an informal atmosphere. Hank just shook his head at Jack's behavior, but Shen stared at him with narrowed eyes. Jack returned the glare until she was forced to look away.

Daniel cleared his throat to draw attention away from the political foot shuffling, "Good morning. I…ah…wanted to go first, since…well, to put it bluntly, history is of no use to us in this case. I could go through all the social, religious, and political connotations…"

"That's alright, Daniel. Can you summarize it?...Two sentences or less?" Jack interrupted.

Daniel grinned, expecting that answer, "Yes, actually. Society will either damn us as in league with the devil or praise us as holy warriors of God in battle against the forces of hell." Daniel smirked at Jack's poleaxed expression.

"That good, huh?" Jack replied after a short moment of silence.

"Oh yeah. Other than that, nothing relevant or useful," Daniel finished and he sat down with a flourish.

Dr. Carolyn Lam smiled at the archeologist before rising and taking her position in front of the view screen, "It took us several days to isolate the pathogen. The original 'Bugs' virus has mutated in SG-1. The original virus is completely gone. Gamma site followed proper protocols. The new virus strain appears to be a cross between the Bugs virus and the Broca virus. Both are very similar retroviruses from the parvovirus family."

Carolyn hit a button on the remote and three pictures appeared side-by-side. "As you can see the new strain shares characteristics from both the Broca and the Bugs viruses. Unfortunately, the new virus uses somatic cell replication to continue to propagate. We have found both reverse transcription and integrase actions at the cellular level…"

"In English, Doc," Jack interrupted, before she got too far into her description.

"The virus is incorporating itself into the DNA of the affected member at a cellular level and when the cell replicates, so does the virus," she summarized.

"Well, that sounds bad. Is there a way to stop it?" Jack asked anxiety in his voice.

Sam stood up and joined Carolyn at the screen, "Yes and no. Early in the infection, the virus is limited to specific cells. Because of its relationship to the Broca virus, it is sensitive to histamine levels. But…chlorpheniramin, the drug we used to cure the Broca virus is completely ineffective. We have tested every other drug known to affect histamine and have only found one drug that has very limited success, quetiapine."

Jack sat back, "I hear a 'but'…"

Sam grinned at him, "Yes, you do. But…it is only effective early in the infection, it requires prolonged use, and it has some very serious side effects. For late stage infection, nothing we have tried is effective."

"How long is 'prolonged' and what side-effects?" Hank asked concerned about how long they would need to medicate the quarantined people. He didn't want to risk his people with a risky treatment.

Dr. Lam stepped up again, "A minimum of two weeks. The most common side effects are sedation, constipation, headache, dry mouth, dramatic changes in weight, abnormal liver function, dizziness, restlessness, and paranoia. More rare are the risks of tardive dyskinesia, neuroleptic malignant syndrome, and diabetes.

"Just what the hell is that drug used for? Is it even FDA approved?" Jack interrupted, fuming. He was certain that the treatment had to be worse then the disease.

Carolyn looked down and away from his anger. Jack regretted his outburst and motioned her to continue, "It's approved to treat schizophrenia and bipolar disorder. Some physicians even use it as a sleep aid."

Shen leaned forward towards Jack and placed on hand possessively on his arm, "What of those who are considered 'late stage'? What is to be done with them?"

Jack immediately looked into her mind. Shen had pushed to have the IOA issue Jack certain directives. He was told that if Carolyn could find no way to cure the disease, the infected were to be put into custody and transferred to various members of the Stargate Alliance. The excuse for the transfer was to give the infected a better chance to find a cure. But each one was pondering the ramifications of a shape shifting army. Shen was almost salivating over the possibilities.

Jack yanked his arm out of her reach and was about to form a scathing reply when Sam suddenly appeared between him and Shen. Sam's thoughts were aggressive and possessive. Jack smiled in pride and leaned back to let her handle Shen.

Sam leaned down close to Shen and she licked her lips to moisten them. Shen tensed at the predatory nature of her gaze. Sam grinned evilly as she said, "Those of us that are 'late stage' have yet to make that decision." Sam leaned in closer so her mouth was next to Shen's ear, "Fear smells so good on you. So…tasty…" Sam breathed into her ear. Sam clicked her teeth shut and grinned as Shen jumped back startled.

"Carter, enough," Jack growled at her. Sam immediately relented and moved back to stand possessively at his side. "Continue, Doctor," Jack gestured back to Carolyn who was watching the exchange with grin.

"Yeah…um…late stage infection is when the virus has saturated every cell. We think that this is when the shifting is triggered. The virus changes the DNA in amazing ways. The infected member essentially becomes immune to disease and toxins. The cell replication is done at an amazing rate. The changes we have noticed in just SG-1 include a reversal in the signs of aging, increased strength and stamina, rapid healing of bones and soft tissue…"

"Bones?" Jack asked angrily. "You broke someone's bones?"

"No. Actually, that was me," Cam spoke up quickly coming to Carolyn's defense. "See, Teal'c and I were sparring and we kinda got…rough."

Jack glared at Cam and the man wilted, tilting his head to expose his throat, "Fine. Doctor, what about the early stages?"

"Well, aside from the scent identification, the individuals seem to withdraw from interacting outside of the other infected, they share dreams, and they show smaller but noted increases in health and strength," Carolyn finished.

Jack glanced around the room. He could feel Hank's anxiety and Shen's greed. He fixed each of SG-1 a look. Sam returned his gaze with trust and love. Daniel looked away to focus on Vala. Cam also looked away to find Carolyn. Vala and Teal'c returned his gaze, waiting. He narrowed his eyes at them, "Care to share, Teal'c, Vala?"

Teal'c bowed his head, "I do not wish to be cured, O'Neill. This new form is a blessing. I am finally free of the curse the Goa'uld placed on my people. I am a more effective warrior. I wish to remain as I am now."

Jack nodded at Teal'c in acknowledgement, "Vala?" Jack turned to the alien woman.

Vala gave him a warm smile, "I too wish to remain as I am. This 'disease' has many advantages with few disadvantages." She held up her hand and shifted it to include sharp claws at the tips of her fingers. "I like the possibilities," she finished and shifted her hand back to normal.

"What about the others, Doc?" Jack asked as he gestured vaguely.

Carolyn glanced up at him, "I've talked to the ones with clearance and they basically feel the same. Most are afraid that the cure would kill them or members of their families, whereas the disease…only seems to make them stronger. I believe that Colonel Dixon is the best one to speak for the group."

Jack turned to one of the guards in the room, "Please inform Colonel Dixon that we need him in the meeting." The guard saluted and sprinted out of the room. Jack turned to Hank, "You have anything to add, Hank?"

Hank sighed, "I feel like I'm missing something. But I don't know what. If there is only the one drug that works, then we have to try treatment. We can't spread this thing out across Earth." Hank looked at each member of SG-1, "I don't know what do you about the rest of you though and I'm afraid I already know what the government will recommend."

Daniel looked at him hard, "Permanent confinement and quarantine. Right, Shen?"

Shen looked startled and then turned smug, "There is no other option. You are contagious, a risk to the planet." She flinched when Sam stepped in her direction.

Colonel Dixon entered with the guard behind him. He glanced around the room at the tense atmosphere. When his eyes fell on Jack, they widened slightly. Jack nodded at the unspoken question of his own infection. "You wanted to see me, Sir," he addressed Jack, ignoring the others.

Jack gave him a reassuring smile, "Yeah, Dave. Did Doc give you the rundown on the possible treatment for this thing?"

Dixon frowned, "Yeah, it doesn't sound like much of a treatment."

Jack nodded and continued, "What's your take on this? Treat it now, while you can, or let the virus progress? I want your opinion as a father, not as an officer."

Dixon looked away and collected his thoughts before turning back to Jack, "I would leave it. That drug can cause permanent neurological problems if used short term. Doc said that we would need to use it long term. I might risk myself, but it's not just me. I sure as hell don't want to give my kids that crap. I would rather wait for a better cure."

Jack looked into his eyes, "And if there is none?"

Dixon returned the look and replied firmly, "Then so be it." He gave Jack a reassuring smile, "The others feel the same way. We talked about it. We've been watching Teal'c and Mitchell spar. We understand the risks and the limitations. Que sera, sera."

Jack chuckled, "You're all sure?" Jack took in everyone in the room. He received a nod from everyone but Hank and Shen. Hank looked confused and Shen looked triumphant. Jack was more than ready to disappoint her.

Jack stood up, "Alright, Sam, Dave, gather everyone in the quarantine quarters. Carolyn, Cam, destroy all the samples you have. Daniel, Vala, Teal'c gather your things. We won't be coming back to the base."

"No, they are all under my custody," Shen exclaimed triumphantly. "Restrain them," she directed the guards to SG-1 as they tried to exit the room.

The guards hesitated and looked at Hank. Jack took their hesitation as an opportunity and whirled on Shen. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her with one hand and slammed her against the wall.

"You will not touch them," Jack stated in more of a growl than steady voice. He felt her anger fade to be replaced with pure terror, then she fainted. Jack dropped her to the floor in disgust. "If I were you, Hank, I would lock her up and throw away the key." Then he turned on the guards, "Move!" They jumped out of the way and the whole group left Jack with Hank.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Hank asked, trying to hold him back with a hand.

"We're leaving, Hank," Jack stated firmly as he shook off the other man's hand. "The President handed down orders to put them all into 'protective custody.' I won't do that. They don't deserve to be rewarded for their service and sacrifice with a prison sentence. I know I won't tolerate it."

Hank's eyes widened in surprise as the implications sunk in, "You...?"

Jack gave him a lopsided grin, "Yup, and the Doc if you didn't notice."

Hank sucked in a shocked breath, "Oh, God!"

"Make sure you take care of the rest of them, Hank," Jack said softly before quickly exiting the briefing room.

It took Hank almost a full minute before he could follow. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't catch up to Jack. He was pushed aside and blocked by the others at every turn. He finally stood at the edges of the group as the last of them arrived. Daniel and Vala were toting large boxes of books. Teal'c had a small duffle tossed over his shoulder. All the newly infected people had their personal possessions in their arms waiting.

Jack checked one final time to make sure everyone was present before touching his Thor's hammer pendant, "Val, execute plan B." The whole group disappeared in the white flash of an Asgard transport beam.

Hank stared at the empty space, "Good luck, my friends." He slowly turned back to his office to make a phone call on the red phone. He had a few choice words for his Commander-In-Chief.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7 Changes

Sorry this has taken so long. RL is busy, but I found enough time to get this chapter out of my head and into the computer. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 – Changes**

Jack sat on the floor of the control room on the Valkyrie watching the view screen. The ship was still in a cloaked orbit around Earth. Jack's group of refugees had spent the week adjusting to their new reality. The SGC members were taking it all in stride, but their families were another story.

At first they were shocked to learn about the Stargate and the roles their loved ones had played in saving the planet from one near disaster after another. But shock quickly changed to fascination, fear, and anger as they were told all the facts, especially as applied to their current situation.

Most of their shock and anger had been directed at the government. They were not naïve enough to think that no one would want to take advantage of their situation. And while they were more than a little bit upset to find out that the quarantine was for a shape-shifting virus rather than a type of influenza, it was the complete betrayal of their own government that fueled their anger. They just couldn't understand how the US could justify handing them over to other nations. Their government was supposed to look out for their interests, not sell them out when the outlook was grim.

The SGC members were only slightly less angry. They knew that their chain of command, namely Jack, wouldn't allow that level of betrayal to happen. Even if he wasn't infected, they firmly believed that Jack would have found a way to smuggle them and their families' off-world to safety. But that didn't negate their anger at the inhumanity of those they had pledged to protect.

However, after a week, the whole group was finally settling in and preparing for their final change. The group had settled into a kind of quiet mourning for all the things they would no longer have or take part in. There was also a quiet, tense excitement as they began to anticipate the change.

Jack had offered to beam in any prized possessions from their homes. Clothes, family pictures, an antique china cabinet, and a handmade cradle were just a few items that Jack's small group had deemed necessary in their new life. Jack knew that the ship had more than enough storage space for the bulkier objects and couldn't begrudge anyone their comfort items.

Teal'c was quick to point out that the ship would easily supply all their needs with the help of an Asgard matter convert. Jack didn't question how the big Jaffa could so easily manipulate the Asgard technology. He was almost afraid to ask, so he graciously accepted any help he could get. Of course, Sam immediately demanded to know all the details and Jack quickly left before he was roped into the conversation.

This was why Jack was currently alone on the bridge. He wanted time to think apart from the others. He had his own demons to wrestle and the constant mental bombardment was grating on his nerves. He felt strangely calm looking at the peaceful planet below.

Jack was angry, but not really surprised at the actions of the IOA and President Hayes. Without a cure, Hayes didn't really have a choice. The disease protocols developed years earlier by Dr Frasier were ironclad. The group was infectious. The contagion must be contained. Therefore, they must be contained. Confined. Jailed. Locked up. Waiting around like lab monkeys for a doctor with a possible cure.

Except, they were people. Honorable, dedicated people who had done nothing wrong.

Jack couldn't see his people confined indefinitely and treated like lab rats. He was taking a huge risk by freeing them from the quarantine. This disease could spread across the galaxy like wild fire if he and his people were not careful. How careful was the question he was trying to answer.

How could 60 odd people live in the galaxy alone without contact with others? Was that fair to the children? To their families? To them?

What would they do? Farm? Ranch cattle by day and hunt the forests as wolves at night? How would they teach the children? What would they teach the children?

Jack couldn't see how this small group could successfully live in isolation for long. He couldn't picture Dixon or Teal'c farming. He refused to see Sam doing anything but fiddling with technology.

They were a highly trained, highly specialized group. They were protectors, the best that Earth had to offer in its defense. Each person had all spent their lives developing the skills that ultimately lead them to the SGC and protecting their planet and humanity across the galaxy. Hell, across two galaxies. Jack just couldn't take that away. In fact, he doubted that he could even if he wanted to.

As Jack continued to stare at the image, he was suddenly struck by a feeling, or rather, a lack of feeling. Before, Jack had always found inspiration in the serene beauty of Earth. He had felt both the love of the planet of his birth and the strong need to protect it from harm.

But now, Jack found nothing but a sense of duty. He felt detached and separate from his homeworld for the first time. He was no longer drawn to its beauty, but felt like a casual observer. Unattached. Objective. And that was odd...

Jack felt Sam enter the bridge; her emotions a heady mix of excitement and satisfaction. Jack savored the feel of her mind before turning back once more to the image of Earth. Sam quietly sat down next to him and took in the view.

They let a few minutes of silent contemplation pass before Jack finally spoke, "What do you see when you look at it?" Jack gestured to the image of Earth.

Sam looked confused for a moment before she turned back to the image and considered her answer. "I see a lost home, betrayal, the past," she answered finally as she turned back to regard him.

Jack nodded, "I see duty. But I used to see so much more…" Jack continued to watch the planet as he tried to find the words to express the changes. "I keep thinking that I should feel like I lost something, but I don't…I should feel...something…shouldn't I?"

Sam watched him carefully, "I don't know."

"I mean…we just lost everything. Our families, our careers, our homes, our friends…We should feel something after losing…everything…" Jack gave a small sigh, "But I don't. Isn't that bad?"

Sam gave him a small smile, "I don't think so. I feel angry at what they tried to do to us, but I don't feel like I lost anything. "Sam frowned slightly, "But I should…It's just that everything has felt so…distant since we became infected. I don't feel a part of them anymore," she said as she gestured towards the planet. She leaned into him, "But I do feel connected to us. You, me, Teal'c and the others…I definitely feel strongly about our group." She considered her thoughts, "I think I am angrier that they tried to hurt my people...my friends, family even, more than anything else. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah…" Jack replied. He understood that feeling very well as it mirrored his own thoughts. Somehow, Jack had lost his sense of patriotism and honor. He wanted to protect his family, his group, his friends, and he would do anything to do it. "You don't hate them for what they tried to do?" he asked.

Sam looked at him closely, "No, but I find that strange as well. I should hate them, but now that they are no longer an immediate threat…I just don't want to waste the energy. I have better things to do with my time."

Several moments passed in comfortable silence. Finally, Sam asked, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Jack answered truthfully. "We can't stay up here forever. But where do we go? What do we do when we get there? We are still a threat to them," he gestured to Earth, "But we can't stay isolated for the rest of our lives. We certainly can't live out our lives on this ship."

Sam nodded and turned back to the screen, "Why does it have to change?" she asked.

Jack turned to look at her with one eyebrow raised.

"No. Hear me out. I know that we are different now, but do we have to be?...Remember our robots? They were different in form, physically better. They continued to go out into the universe and explore and occasionally they saved some people." She turned a serious eye to Jack, "We could do that. Hell, all we would need is a safe haven to retreat to. A sanctuary. This ship can provide the equipment." She gave him her most charming smile, "Why stop saving the world just because they don't want to be saved by us?"

"The only reason I have to say 'no' is hard numbers. There aren't enough of us. 20 odd military, 1 doctor, 12 civilian adults, and a whole passel of children," Jack replied.

"So we recruit. Surely, there are people out there who are willing to risk infection for a chance to join us," Sam added.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm pretty sure the Hak'tyl would accept. Most of the free Jaffa would, but I don't really trust all of them. The Hak'tyl, Bra'tac, Ry'ac, and a few others would be welcome. The Cimmerians might also join us, or at least a few might.

Sam started to add to his tentative list, "What's left of the Nasyans. They have never been happy in the Land of Light. The Pangarans...Juna...the ship people of Talthus...any Sodan who survived the Ori attack."

"Alright...so we have options. But I only want to make the offer to people we trust implicitly and they need full disclosure before they are allowed to accept. That includes the fact that once they join us, there is no going back...It's all or nothing," Jack stated firmly.

"We will still need to trade for food and made goods," Sam pointed out.

"Why? The Valkyrie can supply all of our needs," Jack asked.

"For appearances. We don't need them, but they don't need to know that. If they suspect that we have all this technology AND these superhuman abilities, they will hunt us down out of fear."

"See, that there is a good reason to stay away from people," Jack emphasized.

"Which is why we need a safe place to go when things start to get too rough," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah," Jack replied absently. The Ancient Database was screaming in his ear. There was a city, most likely in ruins now, on a planet in a remote section of the galaxy, Meropis. Temperate climate. No natural wild-life, but small insects were abundant. "I think I know of a place that just might fit the bill." Jack began to describe the planet and the city from the information provided in the Ancient Database.

Once they were agreed, they went to see the others and put the plan to a vote.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

TBC


	9. Chapter 8 Plans

**Chapter 8 – Plans**

Jack presented his plan to the others. The SGC members were elated to stay in the action, their spouses were tentative but unsure what other course of action was open to them, and the children didn't care, so long as they got off the ship...soon.

Jack was surprised that he didn't receive more arguments. Perhaps he was used to the years he spent debating every detail with Daniel. Perhaps he was certain that someone in the group would protest abandoning the planet of their birth. But the questions directed at him were more for clarification than for protest and Daniel was strangely quiet on the subject.

So the group began their planning in earnest. Daniel researched the history of Meropis. Jack, Teal'c, and the other SGC members hashed out which allies to approach first and how. Sam learned all she could about the capabilities of the Valkyrie. The group was so busy planning the future that they were able to temporarily forget about more pressing changes; physical changes.

The children were the first to shape shift. One morning the youngest of the children simply shifted while playing tag, her small form slipping easily into her wolf shape. Her older companions, upon seeing her shift were eager to try their own forms. Soon, all the children were cavorting as wolves, startling their watching parents. One by one the worried parents also changed, soon followed by the single adults, until every human soul on the ship was in canine form, with SG-1 shifting in a show of moral support.

But the situation was far from ideal. An Asgard ship wasn't made for the comfort or freedom of wolves. Eventually, the new shifters learned how to reverse the changes and return once more to human form. Jack was the quickest, soon followed by the children. Shifting was an instinctual action and the more logical the mind the more distracted it had to be for the change to occur. Soon the novelty of the change wore off and the adults returned to planning, while the children played with their new shapes. By late afternoon, the children had collapsed into an exhausted heap that included both human and wolf forms.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

Daniel had dutifully researched the history behind the city of Meropis and was becoming concerned with the gaps in the written history. Jack had given Daniel all the details about the city in a small electronic notebook. Daniel poured over the information and cross-referenced it with what little was know of the Greek myth of Meropis.

Terran history had assumed that Meropis was a political allegory, a parody of Plato's Atlantis story. But since Daniel had discovered that Atlantis was a real city, with bits of the myth closely aligning with the reality of the city's history. He assumed that Meropis also had similarities between myth and history.

According to the myth, Meropis was an island situated beyond the world-ocean. Its inhabitants were supposed to grow twice as tall as the average human and grow twice as old. It had two primary cities, Eusebes and Machimos. Eusebes was a city of opulence where one would never grow hungry or fat. Machimos was a town of battle where everyone was born with weapons in hand and were warring constantly with each other. A third place was mentioned, Anostos, the place of no return. It was reportedly a yawning abyss with neither night nor day and was constantly covered with red, cloudy fumes.

According to the Ancient Database, the myth was mostly correct. Meropis was a huge island on a planet that was mostly ocean. It did have two main cities. Eusebes was not a place of gross opulence, so much as it was wealthy. It was the agricultural center of the island. It was also the learning center for the sciences. Machimos wasn't a town of constant battle so much as a training center for their military leadership and the weapons research and development area. And Anostos was merely an active volcano at the outer edge of the island. At least the volcano had been active when the Ancients had abandoned the city around the time of the plague. Ten thousand years later it was unlikely to be the smoking crater that was mentioned in such great detail in the Ancient Database.

The problem was the complete lack of details in the Ancient's written history. The database had files on Eusebes' crop yield, shipping issues, and record profits, but failed to detail what crops were grown and their best growing conditions. Likewise, Machimos was detailed about which military leader graduated from which class and their class standing, but very little about the courses those people took to graduate and why. All in all, Anostos was the only place that the Ancient's seemed to document in any detail, and it was the one place that Daniel was certain had changed the most in the passage of time.

So, Daniel took careful notes of the similarities and the differences between the myth and the database. He speculated on possible reasons for the differences and highlighted the areas he thought warranted careful observation before the group took up permanent residence.

"Daniel, love, it's time for bed," Vala greeted him as she entered the room.

Daniel carefully saved his notes and placed the small tablet computer on the desk. He turned an affectionate smile to his lover, "I'm coming."

"Oh, promises, promises," Vala teased as she pulled him up and gave him a deep kiss.

Daniel could barely remember the time before, when he didn't have Vala in his life. She was now so much a part of him that he felt like he was missing a piece of himself when she wasn't nearby. He couldn't remember why he had resisted her advances for so long. Or even why he didn't like her at first sight.

But then, he never had been very logical in his love life. Instead he had let fate dictate whom he was with at the time. Sarah Gardner and Sha're had been relationships of chance and coincidence more than the result of any active pursuit on Daniel's part. His relationship with Vala wasn't much different, except that he had fought tooth and nail to avoid it.

Daniel wasn't fighting any more. He no longer felt the need to fight it. Vala's scent was addictive to him. He couldn't get enough of it. His original fear was contradictory. He had been afraid that he liked her too much. That she wouldn't need him, like he needed her. So he pushed her away to avoid the pain of losing her.

Now, he could smell her desire and her love as strongly as if her very essence was trying to reassure him of her love. He no longer doubted her feelings for him and that knowledge freed him to love her in return. In Vala, Daniel had finally found someone who loved life as deeply as he did. She felt everything as deeply as he did. In spite of all the horrors that she had witnessed and experienced, she still held on to life with both hands and pushed to experience it to its fullest. Daniel had truly found his soul mate.

"So, is it good news?" Vala asked as he joined her.

Daniel gave her a tired smile, "I don't know...Maybe..."

She arched one eyebrow in his direction, "Maybe good, or maybe bad?"

He chuckled and pulled the covers over them both, "Maybe both. There are quite a few discrepancies between the myth and the Ancient records. We'll just have to go and see it for ourselves."

"Oooh, another adventure to a mysterious and possibly dangerous planet...Do you think they have any jewelry on this Meropis place? For once, I'd like to find some nice expensive trinket that I can use for trade. All this dusty history is good for the mind, but not so good for the purse..." she trailed off as she noticed him giving her a contemplative smile. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked.

"No," Daniel said still smiling, "Just enjoying the view."

Vala beamed at his compliment, "I'm glad. But did you know that the view is much better up close?"

"Really?" he replied sarcastically, as he snuggled in closer to her.

"Really," she stated firmly as she moved in for a kiss.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG—SG

Doctor Carolyn Lam was quickly becoming fascinated with the discoveries she was making about the group's new physiology. Now that all the members of their group were fully shifted, she had the opportunity to see the changes on a microscopic level.

The DNA changes made by the virus were very pronounced. While each cell had retained the 26 chromosomes that are uniquely identified as human, large parts of the 'junk DNA' had been reactivated. In addition to having 'extras' in the DNA, each individual cell had regressed into a stem cell state. This allowed the cell to 'parent' cells that were not identical to it. However, instead of the cell splitting and differentiating at a normal pace, the new Lupus virus allowed the individual's mind to manipulate the bodies at a cellular level.

Essentially, the person infected with the virus could control the splitting and differentiate of their cells and direct the change and speed of the cellular division. The rate and extent of the change generated an electrical charge that was dissipated into the ground and surrounding air, similar to a static charge generated by rubbing socks on a rug. This electrical charge accounted for the 'tingling' sensation that accompanied a change. The bigger the change, the larger the tingle.

A large shift would institute a mass change of all the cells in the body to change into the desired configuration and type and subdivide at an astounding rate. Once the shift was complete, the cells would return to a normal division rate. Smaller shifts were a more localized version of a complete shift. Essentially the individual would will only one part of the body to change, so only that part would receive the command to change and divide rapidly. The rapid healing that Carolyn had observed was not healing at all, but an unconscious shift by the injured person to restore the body to an uninjured state.

Her extensive testing had proven that all the old wives tales for killing a werewolf were completely ineffective against the Lupus virus. Silver was not toxic in the least. Neither were trinium, naquada, lead, iron, steel, gold, or any other metal commonly used to form knives, tools, weapons, or devices. Fire, heat, radiation, and electrical charges only damaged the immediate cells, but did not inhibit the rapid healing the individual experienced after the injury. Carolyn was certain that a staff blast would also have a similar effect. However, a zat charge would momentarily stun the individual and did inhibit cellular regeneration. Carolyn didn't want to speculate what a second or third charge would do. Unfortunately, she was sure that they would eventually find out.

However, upon discovering that each shift was a semi-conscious choice by the individual, Carolyn couldn't figure out why everyone in the group continued to shift into a wolf form as a default second shape. Nor could she determine why everyone shifted every 24 to 48 hours regardless of the individual's desire to shift. It seemed that the mind unconsciously decided on the change and enforced the change.

Today, one week after she had experienced her first shift, Carolyn approached the planning meeting with the sole purpose of presenting her findings. She could never recall being this nervous before. Only Cam's calming presence at her side was allowing her to keep her calm façade.

"Alright, Dave, I think we've hashed out our plan to approached the Cimmerians to the point of beating a dead horse. Anyone have any questions?" Jack asked as he surveyed the conference room. The unofficial leadership of the group stared back at him. SG-1 were formed up on one side, with Carolyn sitting on the edge next to Cam and Sam sitting on the opposite edge next to Jack. Rounding off the group were Colonel Reynolds and Colonel Dixon, the team leaders for SG-3 and SG-13, respectively.

Colonel Steve Reynolds gave Jack a wry grin, "No, Sir. I think we are ready for the mission tomorrow."

"I'm good, Jack," Daniel added, as the others quietly shook their heads.

"Okay, Doc, you're up," Jack turned to Carolyn expectantly.

Carolyn took a deep calming breath. Just before she stood up, Cam gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She was gratified for his support and finally stood up to begin the summary of her findings.

Carolyn breezed through her descriptions and her initial summary with no problem. However, she was only halfway through her analysis of the DNA changes when she noticed Cam and Jack. They wore identical bored expressions and were even tilting their heads in the same direction, as if the double helix would make more sense from an angle. But she pressed on and finished without either of them actually falling asleep.

"...I'll continue testing various plants, drugs, and minerals as I can against my samples. Hopefully, I'll be able to identify anything toxic to our new forms before we encounter a reaction. Questions?" she asked as she finished.

However, because of his apparent lack of attention, she was surprised when Jack asked the first question.

"So, if the changes are kinda conscious, why a wolf?" Jack asked confused.

"I don't know. I can only guess that at some point we all assumed that we would change into a wolf form so when we needed to shift, our unconscious minds chose that shape. I can't find a logical reason for any specific shape," she replied truthfully.

Colonel Dave Dixon nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense. I assumed I was going to change into a wolf, because I had seen Teal'c and Mitchell change into one. Hell, we've all watched them spar."

Daniel frowned, "But that still doesn't answer the question of why SG-1 turned into wolves on their first change. I don't remember thinking about wolves."

"What were you doing before the change? Maybe you were all watching a documentary and that triggered the selection," Carolyn tossed out a guess.

Daniel blushed and Vala grinned, "We weren't watching the television at the time."

"Me neither," Sam answered knowingly, "I was thinking and pacing. But...do you guys remember those dreams?"

"Do you refer to the dream we shared while in isolation?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah. We all had the same weird dream about hunting in the woods as wolves," Sam pointed out. "Maybe that was it."

Vala laughed, "If that was it, then we all have Daniel to blame. I'm absolutely sure it was his 'fascinating' lecture that drove us to it."

Jack smirked and looked at Daniel, "Do tell, Daniel. When did this 'lecture' take place?"

Cam groaned, "Oh please, don't get him started again. We were all dying and Jackson decides that it is the perfect time to go on and on and on about the wolf chain of command. If I hadn't been so weak, I would have smothered him with my pillow."

"Indeed," Teal'c echoed, "I had been intrigued by the social and leadership structure of the wild canine for the first 30 minutes, as it helped me ignore the discomfort of my illness. However, after several hours, I too was planning on terminating Daniel Jackson's lecture permanently."

Sam let out a short giggle at Daniel's obvious indignation before she successfully smothered it behind her hand. "Sorry, Daniel. I wasn't taking notes. I was doing complex wormhole calculations. It helped me tune you out."

Finally, Daniel turned to Vala who returned his glare with a wicked grin, "Oh, don't worry Daniel. I listened to every word. I found it absolutely fascinating...once I pictured you giving the whole thing naked. Very inspiring."

"Ew...T. M. I," Jack countered with a shudder. "So...Daniel..." he spared a brief glare at the archeologist, "implants the suggestion about wolves to SG-1. SG-1 then changes into wolves. The rest of us get infected. We see that SG-1 changed into wolves, so that implants the suggestion that we will change into wolves as well. Then we all actually change into wolves confirming our suspicions...So does that mean that we don't have to change into a wolf form? But, we can choose the form?"

Carolyn thought about it, "I don't see why not. There is no medical reason for a set form."

"Interesting," Jack stated, before he turned to Sam, "I am so doing Homer on the next change."

Sam returned a cheeky grin, "That's fine, Jack. As long as you realize that 6 foot 4 inch tall, yellow cartoon characters are not coming anywhere near me."

"You are such a spoil sport," Jack replied, before turning back to the group. "Anything else, Doc?"

Carolyn sighed, "Well, just one other oddity that I can't explain. I know that we've all experienced some behavior changes that are...different from our usual human behaviors. The best way to explain them is 'primal'. And frankly, I don't know what is causing them. They aren't exactly the same as what happened with the Broca virus, but they aren't exactly normal either. There isn't evidence of a hormonal imbalance, but everyone shows a larger amount of electrical energy present in the brain. This could account for the changes or I could be completely wrong. Either way, I've taken a baseline reading on everyone, including the children, so if things get worse...or better, I can track the changes."

"Are the new levels dangerous?" Sam asked.

Carolyn sighed, "To humans, maybe. But we aren't exactly human any more. Those old norms no longer apply. For all I know it is completely normal for us now...as are the behaviors."

Carolyn looked around the room, looking for more questions. Finally, she nodded to Jack and sat back down next to Cam. She gently leaned into him seeking his reassurance and Cam gently slipped his arm around her in response.

"If there isn't anything else," Jack glanced around the room before continuing, "we'll be in orbit around Cimmeria tonight. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

The group responded with a chorus of 'Yes, Sirs' and everyone rose to leave. Jack nodded to everyone as they made their way out, finally leaving just himself, Sam, Daniel and Vala.

Jack turned a questioning look to Daniel, "Yes, Daniel?"

"Yeah, Jack," Daniel shifted nervously, "I was...ah, thinking. How exactly are we going to introduce ourselves tomorrow? I don't think we should use 'Tau'ri' any more. You know...make a clean break and all..."

Jack sniffed in consideration, "Ya got something in mind?" he asked.

"Ah...no. I thought you might," Daniel replied, embarrassed.

"Oh," Jack looked around to Sam and Vala. "What about the Wolf Clan?" he asked the girls.

Sam smiled a feral grin and Vala considered it, "It's strong and aggressive. I like it," she replied with certainty.

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yes, we feel more like a family then anything else. 'Clan' is a good description and 'wolf'..." her eyes flashed with humor, "that kind of goes without saying."

"It's, ah, kinda plain..." Daniel added with a frown.

"Good grief, Daniel. Not everything has to have a fancy name. Would you be happier if we used the Ancient form '_Gen'Lup_'? Does that pretty it up enough for you?" Jack growled in an exasperated tone.

Daniel immediately bared his throat to Jack and nodded, "Yeah, it sounds great."

Jack noted Daniel's response and backed off a bit, "Really?"

Daniel gave him a small reassuring smile, "Really. I like it."

"Good. Then you get to brief everyone else. You two have fun," Jack said in dismissal.

Sam followed him with a smile and a nod, "Daniel, Vala, don't stay up too late."

"You either, Sam," Vala replied with a wink.

--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG--SG

TBC


End file.
